1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of configuring computer networks.
2. Related Art
Currently, the design and configuration of computer networks, particularly wide area networks, is a long and complex procedure requiring specialist trained staff. For a complex network, it may take a specialist several weeks to design an appropriate solution for the customer's requirements, and to produce a fully costed recommendation. The customer is often not in a position to give approval until the fully costed recommendation has been received, and if at that stage the customer requests amendments to the design there may be significant delays before the designer can produce a revised proposal. Since each iteration/redesign may take several weeks, it will be understood that the entire process between the initial customer's query and the implementation of the final solution may take some considerable time.